You Mean More To Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sometimes, words aren't enough to tell someone you love them.


**You Mean More to Me**

 **Pairing: Nagisa x Tamao**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So….I think this category is pretty much dead…or something since it barely gets attention now. But I just wanted to write this just for thr heck of it. So, enjoy~!**

Tamao Suzumi stands in front of the statue of Mary, clasping her hands together and closes her eyes. She is inside the chapel where no one is present at the time. Mostly because it's afternoon and the students have gone to their dorms already. The poet just wanted to say a few prayers….just for one person who she cares for the most. Her best friend, Nagisa Aoi. Every day and night, she has been wanting to tell her feelings to the red-head, but failed miserably at every attempt. So, she decided to visit the chapel to say a few prayers, to let God know to give her courage this time. She prays long and hard, hoping for a miracle. And hoping….just hoping…

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa's voice startles the bluenette.

"WAH! N-Nagisa-chan! H-how long have you been here!?" she stutters.

"I just got here," Nagisa replies, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, were you finishing your prayers? I'm sorry if I was interrupting!"

"N-no, no, it's fine!" Tamao says, waving her hands back and forth. She blushes as she looks down at the floor, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "U-ummm…Nagisa-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I….I like you. Please go out with me."

Nagisa's eyes widen, but she tilts her head in a cute confused expression. "Eh?"

Tamao realizes what she said and waves her hands back and forth frantically. "Ah! I-it just slipped! I didn't mean that! Honest!"

"Hehe! Tamao-chan…did you just…confess your love to me?"

"Y-yes." Tamao replies. She knows that the red head isn't going to grasp anything with just a love confession. She'll just have to find other ways to prove her point. In an instant, she rushes toward her best friend and puts her hands on the red-head's shoulders with a serious expression. "Nagisa-chan! M-may I….k-kiss you?"

"E-EH!?" Nagisa gasps.

"I know this is sudden, but I feel that words aren't enough to satisfy you. So, please…let me show my love for you…." She then leans in and connects lips with her best friend's.

Nagisa doesn't move a muscle from being kissed like this. The feeling of the bluenette's lips are just so soft and moist that she couldn't help but return the kiss. Both embrace each other as their passionatr kiss continues, moans being heard here and there and just feeling eternal bliss on the inside. Tamao wanted this and she's now getting it off her chest. The two pull away to cstch their breath for a moment before Tamao kisses Nagisa again. She just wants more of it and she can't help herself. Soft moans are heard once again as they kiss passionately until they run out of air and pull away to catch their breath. Both of them pant, but lock gazes with each other for a moment.

Tamao shakes her head roughly. "Ahhhhh! This is not enough! Nagisa-chan! Take off your clothes!"

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" Nagisa backs away a few steps while covering her chest. "Wh-what are you talking about, Tamao-chan!?"

"I want to show my love for you more. And I want to show it with my body, too! So, please…Nagisa-chan…"

"B-but doing something like this…"

"You don't like it?" Tamao frowns.

"Th-that's not what I meant…"

Tamao takes her best friend's hands in her own and gazes at her with a serious expression, almost close to tears. "Nagisa-chan, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You're my best friend and I care for you a lot more than Shizuma-sama! You just didn't understand that. I was always there for you. Always. And yet you…"

Nagisa gives a gentle smile as she wipes the tears with her thumb. "I understand now, Tamao-chan. I guess it's my fault for being so oblivious to your feelings. I'm sorry."

Tamao smiles happily as happy tears fall from her eyes. "Nagisa-chan!"

The red-head lies down on the floor and reaches out her arms. "Now then, Tamao-chan. Please…make love to me."

"Of course!"

They help each other strip off their Miator school uniforms, but leaving on only their socks, therefore, Tamao's thigh high socks and Nagisa's boots with black socks underneath. Tamao starts off with burying her face between Nagisa's legs and uses her tongue and mouth to lick and suck on her pussy, making the red-head moan and whimper. The feeling of Tamao's lips and tongue touching her pussy is already starting to feel good. And the red-head enjoys every part of it. Tamao's head is practically buried between her best friend's legs, having her grand old time enjoying her "meal" with Nagisa's pussy. Then, as soon as Nagisa climaxes, she turns Tamao over on all fours, but with her butt raised so that Nagisa can see both holes at the same time. The red head licks her lips, grabs both her butt cheeks and uses on hand to put her index finger inside her butt hole while using her other hand to finger her wet pussy a little before digging in to lick the inside of her vaginal walls. Tamao shuts her eyes tightly, but she is enjoying this regardless. That blissful feeling of being touched like that makes Tamao want to jump for joy. Nagisa and her are making love right here in this chapel.

Tamao lets out more cries and whimpers from Nagisa's finger just stirring around her butt hole, plus the nibbling and licking weren't making this any better either. But despite all this, it all feels so good to her and that's fine with her. More and more stirring and licking continues until Tamao is reaching her limit. Shutting her eyes tightly, she clenches her fists on the floor as Nagisa gives the last few licks and nipples until Tamao climaxes, squirting off love juices at Nagisa's face.

After Nagisa happily licks all of it off, both of them take each other's hands, intertwine them while closing gaps with their pussies. Once they are close enough, they begin to move their hips back and forth slowly. However, Tamao feels the need to embrace her new lover after about a couple of minutes of movong her hips. She hugs the red-head tightly as she keeps on moving her hips.

"I'm sorry…..haaah….N-Nagisa-chan…ahhhhh…haaaah~!" Tamao moans. "Y-You're just too adorable…I just….c-couldn't resist….aahhn~!"

"D-don't worry, Tamao-chan!" Nagisa returns the embrace. "You're cute too….haaaah….aaaahhhh~! It feels so goood!"

Both of them start moving at a faster pace and they hug each other tighter, practically holding on for dear life.

"N-Nagisa-chan…I love you! I love you so much!"

"M-me too, Tamao-chaaaaan~! Haaah….aaaaahhh~! Oh, man! Feels so goooood~!"

"Th-then….let's….let's cum together, Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa nods as both of them move their hips faster and faster until they are about to reach their limit. They shut their eyes tightly for the moment before arching their backs, screaming each other's name. And thus, they pour out a flood of love juices due to climaxing.

About a few minutes later, both of them are on the floor, hands intertwined, lying on their sides as they face each other. Nagisa is already asleep, probably exhausted from her last orgasm, but has a small cute smile on her face. Tamao manages to move closer to her new lover and kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you, Nagisa-chan," she whispers. "I love you very much~"


End file.
